Something More?
by kimiko97
Summary: Kimiko has been friends with Raimundo for quite some time but is there something else between them? Expereince the drama along the way! Raikim! Finally done!
1. Exploring

**Author's note: Hey I' new at this so don't bug me about it. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, so just remember that. Okay this is in Kimiko's POV**.

_Huff-puff_. I breathed in deeply has I landed on the rough terrain. I was battling Raimundo and he had just used the sword of the storm to fling me back. I ran, with kunai in my hands, I swiftly swung them at Raimundo. A trail of fire following each one. There the battle ended. Raimundo was pinned against the temple wall trying to break free, while I giggled at his stubbornness. I could see Clay and Omi were giggling to, Raimundo looked like a helpless bug on a windshield. I felt bad, so I want over and swiftly removed each one. Raimundo started rubbing his wrists,

"Dang girl, you ain't supposed to fight like that!"

"Who said?" I responded. Master Fung sighed and grabbed some ice from the freezer. Another day, another session is there anything else to do?

Later that evening I went exploring. After awhile, I was in a forest, and when I broke through the trees one last time I found something worth staring at. It was a beautiful waterfall. It shimmered under the moonlight, and twinkled with the stars. Before I could think I found myself kicking of my shoes and running into the water it was shallow but the rock underneath my feet was smooth. I had finally found something to look forward to a beautiful waterfall. I decided to keep it a secret and only come if I really needed it, because it felt almost comforting. Besides if I snuck out every night Raimundo would be sure to get suspicious, he is just like that.

At around, I don't know 11:00PM I got to back to my little mat in my little cubby thing. No one had noticed I was gone. Phew! What a relief! But it would appear I thought to soon. I turned around to see Raimundo leaning his "cool" lean against my cubby wall.

"Thought no one would notice did you?" He spoke softly

I decided he knew so I just would tell him the truth. "I was out on a walk. That's all"

Okay so the basic truth, he could not find out about my waterfall.

"Oh really… I'll let it go this time Tohimiko! But watch out!" He said with a smirk, obviously Raimundo's classic sarcasm. "Night Raimundo!" I said in that almost sweet but joking voice. He responded back (sarcastically of course) "Goodnight Kimiko Darling!" I laughed at this, but when I was ready for bed, I couldn't go to sleep there was a thought tugging at my mind. I started thinking if Raimundo was ever not sarcastic and actually meant what he said for once. But I decided to push that thought away and attempt to sleep. I fell into a nice relaxing…_YAWN!_ Sleep. *smacks lips*


	2. Surprise!

Authors Note: Okay this is the second chapter; I'm not going to write anymore until I get a review so please review! Anyway this is half in Kimiko's POV and half in Raimundo's POV. I might switch back and forth. Anyway here it is remember REVIEW!

(Kimiko's POV) _Gong! _"Good morning young monks." Master Fung calmly spoke. We all snapped to attention outside our cubbies. "Good morning Master." We all replied in unison. Master Fung walked up and down the line nodding his head at our perfection. "Well done students." Master Fung smiled. Once again in unison we replied thank you. After we had breakfast which was mighty good if I do say so myself, _darn Clay's country ways! Ugh, they get on my nerves!_ We went outside to the training grounds for our morning lesson. When suddenly I heard an almost buzzing sound in the distance. "Jack Spicer" we all said under our breath. We took a fighting stance, _finally something interesting going on! _"What do you want Jack Spicer?" Omi said fiercely. "Well, I want to rule the world, retrieve all the shen gon wu, and date Kimiko" He said.

"Ew!" I replied

"Well Kimiko you might want to take that back, you see I have improved my Jack Bots 100%. And if I don't get you and the shen gon wu, I will attack so hard you wont remember what your name is!" He said in a got-you-beat tone.

"Never!" I replied angrily.

"Your loss, Jack Bots attack!"

There was 20 Jack Bots so we each took five. But then, when I was incinerating my jack bots a 21st one came right at me. Raimundo glanced over quickly and saw I was in trouble right when I was about o be shot he pushed me away and jumped in front of the laser. I quickly killed the jack-bot and ran over to Raimundo.

(Raimundo's POV)

I felt an intense pain in my stomach, what did I just do? I started blinking when suddenly I saw Kimiko's warming face above me she was about to cry. I could here her faint calls before it went black "Raimundo? Raimundo are you all right Raimundo don't go!" They faded as she went, and then its nothing but darkness.

I woke in my cubby to see Kimiko leaning over my stomach with a big orange mass, it was her healing powers that Master Fung helped her find within her. She suddenly stopped and looked over at me smiling. "Morning sleepy pie" she said softly.

"Morning" I groaned. "How long was I out?" Of course I wanted to know that. "About a day" She replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as she continued healing my stomach. "Raimundo…" She started "Yeah?" I asked "Thank you… for saving my life."

"No big deal" I chuckled, "Yeah it is, I got to repay you someday, anyway I've been up all night I'll check on you in a little bit." She yawned her cute little yawn and then turned only to stop abruptly and then turn back. All of a sudden I felt Kimiko's warm lips on my cheek. Then before I could speak she ran to her cubby to take a nap. I guessed I should go to sleep to, but I couldn't. I couldn't because Kimiko just planted a thought in my head and it started to grow.

**Authors note: Oh my gosh I love how this turned out I hope you like it so REVIEW!**


	3. Where?

Authors Note: I Know I said I was going to weight for a review before I wrote more but I was bored, this time I'm serious so please review!!! This starts in Raimundo's POV.

"Ugh" I moaned as for the first time I tried to sit up. It was an epic fail, I bashed on the wall that separated Kimiko and my cubbies. "Kimiko!" I yelled. She gracefully walked in the room wearing, for some odd reason, a traditional Japanese nightgown. I went to speak until she cut me off "Don't ask, anyway what's wrong?" She asked calmly, thank god she wasn't mad at me for waking her up. "Well I tried to lean up and well… can just rub some more pulp on it?" She nodded. I lifted up my shirt and felt the sharp sting of the pulp on my stomach. I breathed in and out deeply. But then it started working and the wound started to have a cool breeze feeling. I stared up at Kimiko as she focused on her work. I felt bad; I was cutting up her training time and using up her energy. How rude was I? But then I started to think, try to jot my memory after it went black. I got some almost like clips in my mind, and Kimiko was in every one of them, by my side the entire time. One I specifically remember was not too long after I had passed out. Kimiko was hugging me by the neck crying and it was even raining out side every one had gone inside to get a stretcher-like craft but she was still their didn't even try to move, I hated seeing her like this. I realized Kimiko cared; she cared about how I was. I decided to take a nap after the soothing pulp started to kick in and Kimiko was kneeling over me once again healing.

(Kimiko's POV)

I knelt over Raimundo once again giving him a healing session. I didn't mind, it was the least I could do for him. I was wearing a colorful silk traditional night gown for my father wanted me to get back in touch with my culture and sent me an entire care package of traditional items. My mother was very cultural, she used to run a school for young ladies on being the perfect bride, and I hated it because she made me practice it to. But yet now she is gone. I didn't want to lose another person close to me, and I almost lost Raimundo. I knelt by his side in the rain and never left it after that until I knew he would be okay the day he woke up. I started to look at my work; Raimundo's wound was healing nicely. I looked beyond that, it was right on his abs. They were rock solid and pure muscle, _sheesh at the gym much? _I gracefully tip toed over to the sink to warm a face cloth for Raimundo, when all of a sudden I heard Master Fung's voice, "Young monks please come forth." We all gathered around Raimundo for he couldn't move. "I have decided right now is a time of weakness, and this is no place for you at the moment I have called most of your parents (excluding Omi) and Raimundo's have excepted to take you for a week or 2."

" So were going to Rio?" Clay Spoke

"Yes" Master Fung nodded

Raimundo's POV

No!!!! I thought to myself. My family, my house ugh I didn't want them to see it compared to their places it was a dump. My family was sure to embarrass me, ugh why!

We were all packing for the trip, except me Kimiko was packing for me. She wouldn't let me move. She reached over me to get some CDs I left on the ground. She was so close to me, really close. I got a tingling feeling all over me, a feeling that really never actually happened. Was I red? Did I show? Ugh I'm so stupid!

It was time for me to get up, at last some exercise! I slowly got up with the help of Clay and Omi. They helped me walk over to the plane Kimiko's father had let us use. To my surprise they had TVs, beds for overnight trips, a hot tub, and even a soda fountain. Everyone got in the hot tub even me (Kimiko said it would help the wound). We even had seatbelts in the hot tub for take off. Everyone relaxed and Omi actually chilled, for a minute or 2, wow that's a miracle. Kimiko was so relaxed she started to take a nap but one she did, she was completely unaware, _I think, _any way she laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her for her comfort. She was so cute when she slept. I lightly shook my head. No I couldn't be falling for her. Am I?

Kimiko's POV

I heard the planes engines as I woke, lightly blinking to find Raimundo's sleeping head on top of mine and I was on his shoulder I quickly moved back into a sitting position, waking up Raimundo. "Sorry" I shyly spoke.

"No big deal, hey look were here, welcome to Rio de Janeiro!" He said arms wide. I smiled it was beautiful. The trees, and I could see the beach from here.

"Wow, I cant wait to catch some waves" You probably think Raimundo said that, nah it was me. Yup, my father used to travel to beaches a lot and I learned from the pros. I don't like to brag but I am pretty good if I do say so myself.

"You surf? But you are a female how would you capture a wave?" Omi said chuckling. I raised an eyebrow to almost say excuse me? "I think you mean catch a wave Omi." Clay spoke in his southern accent.

"That to!" Omi said, his signature saying.

"Who said a girl cant surf anyway?" Raimundo joined the conversation.

"Omi apparently, anyway lets get out and dry off"

I didn't even need to grab a towel. Heck no, I'm the dragon of fire I simply warmed myself from the inside. I looked like I never even touched the hot tub, while everyone else scrubbed themselves dry with towels. I went into a back room to change into short and a cami. I wore a red tank top and blue jean shorts. Simple, casual and really comfy. I came out and everyone was ready to go, even Raimundo I think his wound was healing quickly.

**Okay so tune in next time! Ha ha! Anyway this was a bit longer, please review. Love ya bye! **


	4. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4!!!! Yay! Author's notes!: Okay so this is going to be in a lot of different POV's. Umm anyway hope you like it. Oh and in order for me to write chapter five I need 3 new reviews possible from different peeps because only one person is reviewing! R&R!

Kimiko's POV

I went to get off the plane when suddenly a wave of people were in front of me, it must be Raimundo's old school. I could see signs that said welcome back Raimundo and others that said welcome newcomers. I was in awe, all these people just for Raimundo? I saw a group of cheerleaders try to lunge at him from the bottom steps, wow. We all walked down the steps and we were all greeted in different ways.

Raimundo: Swarmed by girls, of course. But when he was I felt almost hot, was I jealous. Uh-uh, no way. Could I? Anyway…

Clay: a different group of girls feeling his muscles, wow they better know how to cook.

Omi :Once again a group of girls giving him hugs for how cute he was, I couldn't help but giggle at this.

But then I looked in front of me. Whoa, I didn't even notice it a all of the boys were surrounding me until I was pressed against the plane. They started shoving each other shouting things like "I saw her first!" "She is going to be my gal" "What's your name pretty?" Rolling the r out. But then a guy the obviously best looking of them all broke through the crowd, he put is arm above me, like in those classic movies. "Hey" He said spitting to the side. He was about to touch me when someone grabbed my hand and my bag and pulled me away towards baggage claim. I looked up; Raimundo was holding my hand running, literally like the wind. No that is not a pun, but we recently found the shoes of the wind, so he could run as fast as wind. Anyway he shouted hold on, so I held tighter but what he did surprised me he flung me around and held me like a baby, almost. Well I had to admit it was better then flying around behind him. I felt… safe in his arms against his chest. But then I realized, the wound! He can't keep this up much longer, but we arrived there just in time he leaned over breathing in making a sound with his teeth and his breath almost like a snake. We found our luggage and I helped Raimundo over to the rental car. His hair was flung back and all messy. I saw kiss marks all over his face. I felt my face turn hot. I'm not jealous! I can't be, can it?

I started lifting up his shirt and started to heal, once again he winced at the pain. "Thanks, again." I spoke "No problem, again." He laughed then quickly realizing his mistake, grunted in pain.

[Normal POV]

They pulled up to a house that wasn't exactly the best kept but wasn't terrible. In other words it was once great but, it been worn down and needs some work. Kimiko helped Raimundo into the house as clay and Omi followed. Once again a crowd greeted them but this time the crowd was Raimundo's family.

"Mom, Dad, Guys! How nice to see you again!" He winced a little in pain.

" Hi my name is Kimiko Tohimiko, it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook everyone's hand, which took awhile considering how big his family is.

"Oh, so you are the famous Kimiko we have heard so much about. Raimundo can't talk enough about you in his emails…" She drowned on and on.

"Mom… ehhemm! Changing subject I would like you to meet Clay and Omi"

"Oops silly me, nice to meet you both."

"Much obliged." Clay said, while Raimundo's family kind of looked confused at this saying while Omi just simply bowed. It was then when Raimundo and Kimiko realized how they looked. Raimundo had his arm around her shoulder for support, while Kimiko had her arms around Raimundo to keep him upright. They looked like a couple. There was an awkward silence until Raimundo's father spoke.

"Let us show you to your rooms."

Rai's little sisters grabbed Kimiko and started pulling her up the stairs. By doing this Raimundo almost fell to the ground. Omi and Clay held him up. "Sheesh cowboy you're bending like a rag doll!" Clay shouted. "I just need to rest in my room." Raimundo practically whispered. But then Raimundo's little brothers pulled Clay and Omi to their room. This left Raimundo just standing there, lent over like an old man.

" You okay there?" It was Kimiko.

She got down on the ground then went lay down under Raimundo's "ledge".

"Hey" Raimundo grunted.

"I think you need some help… but that may be just a hunch." Kimiko said smirking at the hunch part.

"Oh ha-ha you are so hilarious." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"So you don't need help?" Kimiko got up and started putting Rai in an upright position.

"Ow!" Raimundo winced. "Yes…" he continued.

Kimiko was strong even if Omi didn't think so she put Rai in a fireman's position, [you know like over her shoulder], and took him up the stairs until she placed him in his bed.

"Ah, my old room" He took a deep breath in.

"I'll be right back to wrap you up in some bandages and heal some more."

Raimundo's POV

"Okay!" I responded to Kimiko. She gracefully walked out of the room, I hadn't noticed before since she always wore tights, Kimiko had wraps of bandages on her legs. [Like in Naruto] _What are those from? _I thought.

When she came back she was in her bathing suit, a red bikini. I felt water on my chin. Was I drooling? She had a bandage wrap in her hand; she pulled on it with her teeth. Then she gently wrapped it around my stomach.

"I lied," she said "I will heal it later. What you need right now is rest"

"But I want to go to beach and talk to some of my old buds." I used my legendary puppy dogface. Kimiko looked at me like she was my mother or something, I kept on pouting.

"Ugh Fine!" She said throwing her arms up into the air.

"Yes!" I shouted like a little kid.

She started helping me up, when she tripped on my rug and landed square on top of me. We were face to face; her midnight hair brushed my cheek before she pushed it behind her ear. Her blue eyes twinkled as I stared into them, they were like sapphires.

We both turned beet red and then Kimiko scrambled to get off of me. I put my hand behind my head and started rubbing embarrassed.

"Sorry" she murmured

But then I looked past her it was my older sister Andrea.

"Am I disturbing something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. Its just my foot got hooked on the carpet and I fell on top of Rai." She spoke quickly. She was obviously also embarrassed.

"Okay… whatever you two say." She walked away smiling.

"Lets try this again" I spoke.

"Alright, and if you pull me down on top off you I swear…" She said pointing a finger laughing.

We finally succeeded in getting to the beach. The sand felt nice under my toes. The beach was literally my backyard plus my Mom owns a surfboard rental shop so Kim got to surf, and boy did I under estimate her. She tricks and stunts that some pros don't even want to try. But the best part was she was so graceful while doing it. She was like an angel on earth when she glided under the break. She ran her fingers through the wave like it were her pet and she was the master. Wait back up! Did I just call Kimiko an angel? Okay then, I'm actually starting to think… I might just have feelings for Kim. But, I don't think I would be good enough for her I mean, I'm living in a run down old house and she is living large. I pondered this thought and then Kimiko came on shore dripping wet. She got a little sun-kissed, like a light tan. People were taking pictures of her, and wanting her autograph. Boys were asking her out and… wait boys were asking her out? I felt my face turn red was I… jealous? Suddenly, in my moment of thought I felt a dripping hand on my shoulder. Then around my eyes.

"Guess who?" It was obviously Kimiko, but I decided to play around a little.

"Um, Nemo?" I joked, she could tell my sarcasm.

"Guess again." She really wanted to play his game? All right game on!

"The pressure point monster?" ***Instead of the tickle monster :] **

Immediately Kimiko jabbed my neck with a pressure point making it almost go numb. How does she know these? But I grabbed her by her waist and got her on my shoulder, and built up the strength to run down to the water and throw her in.

"Raimundo!" Her shrieks of laughter were cute.

I jumped in the water after her splashing her around. She splashed back. It was like we were little kids! She jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was giving her a piggyback ride back up to shore. As I walked with Kimiko's head on my shoulder saying things like you are so dead, I noticed almost all the boys on the beach were giving me glares for being with Kimiko, even guys who had girls grabbing their arm. But then I noticed a specific glaring face… Roy.

**Okay, hope you liked it. It was a bit longer, but remember five reviews!**


	5. The beach

CHAPTER 5!!!! Oh yea! Anyways, I only get one new review that is not 5.  Sadness. But I am willing to give you more time, and wait but please of please review it will make me very happy! Anyways here is number 5! Raimundo's POV

I thought I felt a growl in my throat. Roy was the cool kid in Rio. He always got what he wanted. He was rich, cool, and good-looking. If Roy had his eyes set on a girl he would not stop until he got her. Girls dreamt of him, he was that kid that everyone wished they could be. Then I thought back, he was the boy who confronted Kimiko at the airport. I looked away for I couldn't take his eyes beating on me any longer.

Kimiko fell laughing onto her towel.

"Gotcha!" I yelled.

She stuck her tongue out at me, being childish. I felt a breeze, it was a bit cloudy to. Kimiko was shivering a little. I felt bad, but wait she is the dragon of fire… is she… trying to get me to warm her up?

"Um, you want my sweatshirt?" I pulled it out of the bag and pulled it over her head.

"Thanks Raimundo, that's sweet of you." I saw her blush as she put her head down. The sweatshirt was a bit big on her, going down past her hips. She held her knees to her body.

"Want to get going?" I finally asked, seeing she wasn't very comfortable with all the staring faces.

"That would be nice, frozen yogurt first?" She asked looking up into my eyes.

"You know it!" I replied as she laughed, and I helped her get up from the ground. We packed up and went to get some frozen yogurt, my treat even though she didn't know it yet.

Normal POV

"Hey Roy" A voice came from beside him it was a blonde girl wearing a bathing suit.

"Oh hey Cassandra." Roy replied watching Kimiko leave craning his next to see her until she was no longer visible at that spot. Cassandra dropped her jaw, seeing Roy's behavior.

"Are you seriously falling for that Japanese chick?" As she popped a hip with her hand on it.

"I don't know, don't get jealous yet." She was now insulted as she stomped away she thought up an evil plan. _I will get rid of Raimundo, make her cry and run home to Japan making Roy all mine mwhahaha! Did I seriously just think that? _

At the frozen yogurt place

"Okay so truth or dare?" Kimiko said leaning over the yellow table.

"Dare," Raimundo spoke, "I'm not afraid anything you got!"

"Okay… then lick my fro-yo cone!" As she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine!" He licked a different side, "Ha!"

"Ugh, what wont you do?" As she continued eating her frozen yogurt.

"I don't know but, truth or dare?" Raimundo asked using his genuine smirk.

"Dare duh!" Kimiko said flinging her arms out. But before Raimundo got to ask Cassandra popped up with her posse behind her.

"Hey guys, the prom committee and I wanted to know if you and your friends would be the guests of honor? Seeing how you're monks and all"

"Well…" Raimundo started.

"Sure!" Kimiko finished.

"Kimiko…" Raimundo grumbled.

"Okay see you Saturday at 8:00, Raimundo knows where it is."

But before she left she blew a kiss to Raimundo, this made Kimiko mad but she didn't know why. Did she like Raimundo? They went home, to see Clay and Omi getting tackled by Raimundo's family. They cracked up laughing. Letting them struggle, Kim and Rai went upstairs to go to bed. It had been a long day.

"Night pumpkin!" Raimundo shouted sarcastically

"Night cutie-pie!" Kimiko replied jokingly. But Raimundo's spying little sisters thought other wise…

Okay so that wasn't my best chap but I promise to do better. Anyway remember read and review aka r &r. Next one will be out soon!


	6. Smells good

All right, here is number six. Enjoy! By the way, this is in Kimiko's POV.

I let out a yawn as I stretched awake. I started gazing around the guestroom seeing pictures of Raimundo when he was little, I let out a giggle. But then, during my scan of the room I heard some voices. I stood up, I could make the faint words of "Shush! Your going to get us caught!" I remember that voice it was one of Raimundo's little sisters, Andrea.

"No I'm not you are dummy!"

And there was Angela, they were twins both about 8 or 7 I think. Without them knowing I was there I opened the closet making them fall at my feet.

"Well, well, well…" I said shaking my head.

"Your not going to tell on us are you?" Andrea yelled.

"Not if you tell me why you're here."

"Well…" Angela started.

"We over heard you last night talking to Raimundo, calling him cute names and we wanted to find out…" Angela drifted away almost afraid to tell me what they wanted to know.

"If you loved him!" Andrea screamed out, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

"Well, Raimundo and I are just being sarcastic. We do that for fun." I said calmly, making sure they didn't get suspicious. The twins quirked an eyebrow, looked at each other then continued staring at me. I don't think they believed me…yikes.

"Now get into bed, it's really early." I told them. They rolled their eyes then walked out into the hall. It was then when I realized I still needed to heal Raimundo.

I ran out my door and took a sharp right. I knocked on the door and got a moan in reply.

"Raimundo, I got to give you a healing session!" I semi-yelled into the door.

"Ugh! Fine." He said.

I opened the door to see Raimundo cuddled up with his bear, and the sheets tossed on the ground. All he was wearing was boxers. _Ew! Whatever… _"Oh lovely…you could have at least made yourself decent."

"Just heal woman!" He replied almost sarcastically.

"Fine…" Wow the wound was almost just a scar, this would be his last healing session. As I started to heal, I decided to make conversation.

"So I found to little stragglers in my closet this morning." I looked up into his eyes they were almost hypnotizing, they were so beautiful.

"What?" Raimundo said confused.

"Angela and Andrea were in my closet spying on me but its fine."

"They can be so annoying sometimes." Raimundo spoke.

"Well I don't know them enough to say that, anyways you are done."

"What do you mean done?" He asked once again confused.

"I mean you no longer need healing for this wound." I said plainly

"Oh…" He said. I could pick up an emotion in his tone. Was that… disappointment?

"Anyway, I am going to make some breakfast for the family. You can go back to sleep with your little teddy bear." I made a little baby voice at the end. Of course he put up an argument, whatever.

As I stared into the fridge, I thought up a breakfast. English muffins, eggs over easy or scrambled whichever, toast, and some French toast was what I was preparing. The family started coming down, about when I was done.

"Whoa!" Andrew called, taking a deep breath in.

"Awesome!" Screamed Alicia.

"OMG!" Sarah yelled.

I took this as a thank you. After everyone ate commenting on my cooking, all good of course, I went to go shopping for my dress as the guys went shopping for some tuxes.

Five stores later, I found the perfect dress. After I accessorized I was all set, already knowing what to do with my hair and make-up. I went back to Raimundo's not finding him there. Oh well, I'm sure its going to be awhile. Seeing how they have to find a tux to fit Clay.

Raimundo's POV

What to wear, what to wear. I was still searching for a tux. It's got to be perfect, I want to look good in front of Kimiko. I went about 8 others stores until I found it. It was black like any normal tux, but it head a baby blue vest, pocket hanky, and I found a corsage that was almost the exact same color as the vest and hanky.

"Perfect" I muttered under my breath. Best part about is that it was the only one on sale, yes! Omi had picked a red tux of course with black accessories. Not much of a change there. Clay is planning on wearing a white tux, with a black tie and other black stuff. In my opinion he looks sort of like a Dalmatian. We all ready, and I came home to hear a beautiful voice with a piano under it. We had tons of instruments because my Dad owns a music store/recording studio. I peeked around the corner, and was surprised at what I saw.


	7. Morning Showers

**Authors Note: Yay! Seven reviews! All right, chapter 7! Whoo! Yeah! By the way I don't own the song that is listed here okay?**

**Oh by the way it is in Raimundo's POV, from where we left off.**

The source of the beautiful voice was Kimiko; I thought it was going to be one of my sisters. But no, it was Kimiko sitting on the piano bench making marks on a piece of sheet music. She started to sing, but to soft for me to hear it. A smile ran across my face, it was beautiful, even if I couldn't make out the words. She started to get up, of course I ran away. I snuck up the stairs to me room and jumped on the bed pretending to play my acoustic guitar. Then Kimiko opened my door with the sheet music in her hand. Quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, then closed the door behind her as she walked out.

_Phew_

I didn't know she could sing, let alone did I know she could play music. But right now I have to prepare for the dance seeing how it is tomorrow, and my way of preparing is sleeping.

_Kimiko's POV_

I started humming to the beat of my new song. I walked around the room making it a bit more neat and organized. Little to my knowledge I was almost dancing while I was. _Dear god please no one have seen that… _

I picked up my dress looking it over, and then holding it to my body I loved it, even more then my other thousand dresses. It was right then and there I decided tomorrow I was going to spill the beans. The truth would come out. I was going to tell Raimundo.

_Beep! Beep! _My newfound alarm clock blurted, I slapped it until I hit snooze. But then sure enough 10 minutes later it rang again, the same annoying noise. I stretched awake, smacked my lips and ruffled my hair. I then realized what today was. It was Saturday 11:00AM to be exact, the prom! I ran out of my room took a left and continued past 2 doors to the bathroom, which to my luck was empty. Yes! As I passed the counter I tapped my fingers on it as if it were a piano, man I couldn't wait to play that song on guitar. I undressed and stepped into the warm water of the shower. It was here where I found myself singing.

Raimundo's POV

I fell out of bad as I reached for my alarm clock trying to press snooze for the 3rd time.

"Ow…" I grumbled. I grabbed a towel from my door and walked towards the bathroom wearing my "pajamas" (boxers). As I crept closer I started to hear a voice, it was singing with the sound of the shower blending with it. I pressed my ear to the door and could make out the words.

_Ahhhh-ahhhhh kiss the girl. There you see her sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her and you don't know why but your don't know why but your dieing try you want to kiss the girl._

It was Kimiko; she was singing the song she had redone. I knew the song from somewhere, but this sounded more up beat, modern. I found myself turning around and collapsing against the door. How was I going to do this? I knew tonight was the night I had to make my move but when, where, and above all how?

Kimiko's POV

I stopped singing, afraid someone would hear me. But at the same time I wish someone had heard me, Raimundo. How badly I wanted him to listen to the song. But then again he probably doesn't like me the way I like him. I guess all I can do is hope.

**Short and sweet! I wasn't exactly sure what to write so I just wrote the morning. I don't want to make an entire chapter on them getting ready so to make it short they all run around all day to make it a night to remember. All right up next the prom gasp! Oh and remember I don't own the song that was sung in this chapter that the beginning of Kiss The Girl Pop version by Ashley Tisdale. Anyways I kind of hate this chapter so yeah…bye!**


	8. The Prom

OMG! IT'S THE PROM! GASP! Lol, anyways this is chapter 8. Hope you like it, oh and we are starting from the actual prom okay? Sorry it took so long I have been super busy! Oh and by the way I don't own the song that is used in this story it is in no way mine, and it is purely for the use of writing, not owning it. It is copyright of its owners. Okay? Raimundo's POV

We pulled up to the school in a black stretch limo. We all stepped out, well almost all of us. Kimiko said she would catch up with us later, not even letting us see her just yelling it from her room. But I trusted her; we walked through the mess of kids to the school entrance waving to everyone as we passed. I was careful not to have Kimiko's flower crushed, but eventually it might get wet it look super cloudy and it smelt like it was going to rain. It was then when I realized we were kind of late. It was 8:45, sheesh more then kind of. I waited near the chips and dip jumping up and down waiting for Kimiko. In the middle of my hopping, I got confronted by Cassandra who was wearing a tight pink dress with ruffles at the end but it was a couple of inches above her knees. She was wearing high heels of course, and had a tiara upon her head. She was probably Queen, wonder why, she doesn't help anyone.

"Hey" She said, moving closer

"Is that flower for me?" She asked attempting to be intriguing.

"No, it's reserved." I said once again hopping on my toes searching the entrance area.

"Oh, well I think it should be." She said now uncomfortably close.

"After all the whole school is talking about how we would make the perfect couple." She was now wrapping her arms around my neck. When suddenly, Kimiko walked in the door. I think I felt my jaw drop.

She was so beautiful, no, that doesn't even describe she was gorgeous.

She was dressed in a simple white gown that flowed out near her knees but wasn't even close to being a floor gown. It had a wrap, or ribbon wrapped around right under her chest and she wore white gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore her favorite choker, the flame choker that was black usually, but she switched it with a white ribbon. The center was the same flame symbol on a golden coin. She wore white heel with lace leading up to her knees. Her hair was half in a bun, which was held by a white ribbon. Her face words can't describe. I was about to walk over to her and give her the flower when suddenly I was pushed back. By the lips! It was Cassandra she was surprise kissing me! I pushed her away and shook my head in disgust she just dropped her jaw and popped her hip obviously insulted. I hoped Kimiko didn't see but it was too late I could see her shaking her head in disgust clearly close to tears but when she was about a hand pulled her toward the side of the door. I looked to see who belonged to the hand. It was… Roy. I tried to follow her but the crowd slowed me down so I couldn't reach her in time. She was already out the door and Roy looked furious. After he was holding his foot of course. She probably stepped on it with her heel, serves him right. Wow, to Kimiko I probably look like the biggest jerk in the world, I blew it when she was finally giving me a chance. I'm so stupid! I ran out the door looking left and right to see where she might have gone. Seeing how it was already raining she probably already ran outside. I sprinted to the open area once again flipping my head around to try and find her. I saw her on the beach. Her mouth open and closing, like she was talking to herself.

No she wasn't talking, she was singing.

Kimiko's POV

How could do this to me? After everything we have been through he picks that blonde girl. I just had to let my feelings out, so I started to sing.

_Did you forget  
What did I do toThat I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me  
_I was on the beach by now, not caring if I tripped in the sand with my heels. There was no pint in trying to stay dressed up now. _  
Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
_I could see the moon above the ocean, and its light reflected off the water reaching all the way to where I stood. It reminded me of the waterfall, which at this point I needed badly._  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_I stared down at the water, seeing my reflection as I sang. My hair was drooping into my face. Little strands of it just flowing there in the light ocean breeze._  
So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget  
_I guess this had to be my new waterfall, I continued to cry letting the teardrops drip into the ocean. The tears were now streaming down my face; glad I wore waterproof mascara and eyeliner. But it still will probably smudge a little._  
We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
_What did I do, I mean I tried, but I guess something is wrong with me. If he fell for that girl I definitely did something wrong. I guess I took it **too **slow._  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_By now, I had scavenged a piece of clean driftwood and sat on it watching the moon and the ocean._  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
_I heard footsteps, I just didn't turn around I was to busy holding my knees. Curled up into a ball with my chin on top of my knees._  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us  
_I saw the reflection in the water, and instantly recognized the beautiful face. Raimundo… I didn't care if heard my singing, he already heard when I was in the shower, and I knew he was there all along. I slowly stood up. Matching his gaze. "Beautiful…" He mumbled under his breath. As I continued_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

"Why?" I asked plainly, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Kimiko…" He started, but I cut him off.

"You know what, maybe I don't want to know." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I didn't fight it, I was too depressed.

"Kimie, I didn't try to kiss Cassandra it was her who kissed me. I was trying to look at you past the crowd. But she, almost attacked me."

"Oh yeah… the mighty dragon of the wind gets sneaked attack by a homecoming queen. I don't think so Rai." I responded shaking my head a little.

"Kim, the reason it happened was…"

"Go ahead make up a lame excuse." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well it is going to sound lame, and corny. But its true, I was… star struck by you. Your eyes, your hair your, your… beauty."

I stared him now myself being star struck, by one his pure handsomeness and two by what he had just said about me.

"No beautiful doesn't even **begin **to cover it. Words can't describe you at that very moment, and now even. Not just now always! From the first day at the temple, but it wasn't just your beauty that made me fall so hard. It was your, spunk and determination and all things that made up you Kimiko…"

I stared into his eyes, I felt the same way about him and now that cat was out of the bag. It was come clean time. But before I got to say anything, he interrupted me.

"I love you Kimiko…there, I said it I love you. Kimiko Tohimiko!" He was shouting now. I giggled, but then was serious.

"I love you to Raimundo Pedrosa!" Of course I went right back into laughing after that and he joined in. After about forty seconds of looking into each others eyes and laughing are butts of from how long it took to say those simple words. The laughing died down and we leaned closer and closer together until we were almost touching noses and then…

Normal POV

They were face to face now locked in each other gazes. Kimiko's fingers were entwined in Raimundo's now soaked hair, as Raimundo's manly yet soft hands held Kimiko's face. They leaned closer yet, when suddenly their lips pressed together. They never felt anything like it; it was like in their minds a Fourth of July. But Omi and Clay walked out the schools front door that over looked the beach and in unison they said, "What are we going to tell Master Fung?"

I'm done! That's the end of the story, of course I'll write and epilogue thingy and add it but that is technically the end of the story! Now not all my stories will be entwined with this one but maybe some, I don't know yet. Okay review! Omg Im so glad it's finally done! Yay!


	9. Epilouge

All right, it's technically done! But here is the epilogue, don't forget that not all my stories will be entwined with this one okay? Alright Epilogue, Raimundo's POV

I sighed as I looked over Rio holding Kimiko around the waist, as Dojo started to circle upward (all the of the jets were busy). I could see Clay and Omi were now uncomfortable with fact that we had admitted our feelings to each other, maybe they were even jealous. But we ignored them and felt like we were the only ones there… usually. From time to time you could feel someone's glare on your back, I'd shake it off. Kimiko of course though was content, practically sleeping but not quite there. I looked down at the now small city; the school, my house, the surf shack and the beach were now all in view. As we started towards the temple I began to think, but soon stopped after falling asleep.

When we arrived at the temple Kimiko and I were still in the same position just a little different, my head rested on her shoulder from falling asleep. I was prepared for whatever punishment Master Fung would give me and Kimiko for it was probably severely disrespectful to fall for a fellow monk. We both scrambled to or feet and bowed at Master Fung in unison saying "Sorry Master". But we both met each other's eyes with shocked faces when we heard Master Fung whisper quite loudly **"**_**Finally".**_

**Short sweet and to the point! That's the official end of this story, it is done! Mission Complete! Check back soon though because I am planning on writing the first chapter of my next story soon! Yay!**


End file.
